iBurst Your Bubble
by lucky-starz06
Summary: -A POV fic between Sam and Freddie that takes place after iSpeed Date- After seeing Carly and Freddie dance at the Groovy Smoothie, Sam can't deny her feelings for Freddie any longer. But she isn't so sure he'll get over Carly long enough to feel the same way.
1. Mood Swings

**This is the beginning of a Seddie fic I started years ago right after iSpeed Date. I have most of it written, but there are still a couple of chapters to go. I figure awful or not, I worked too hard on it to let it go to waste. Hope you all enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly. But I do know you see that somehow the world will change for me!**

Chapter 1- Sam's POV

I walked out of the Groovy Smoothie feeling like I might be sick.

_Carly. Freddie. Dancing so closely. After being rejected by Gibby? This doesn't make any sense! Surely I must be dreaming! Either that or I've officially been transported to some completely different planet. Yeah, that's got to be it. Plus, Carly doesn't feel that way about Freddie. She's made her point extremely clear. So why did she look like she suddenly DID feel that way about him? I mean, come on! Her head on his shoulder? Pretty chummy if you ask me. He looked so happy, too. Why shouldn't he? He's dreamed about being with her forever. Sickening little crush! They can have each other! What do I care?_

I sighed. My mind replayed the point where I'd walked through the door of my ex-favorite smoothie shop over and over. Freddie's goofy smirk and his arms around her waist. Carly's head buried into his neck. Looking as if they were about to kiss at any given moment for hams sake!

_Kiss._ My stomach lurched as I remembered the kiss between Freddie and I.

_It was dumb of me to think that it might have meant anything to him at all. We said it was just to get it over with, and he probably intended it that way. So did I at the time. After it happened, everything changed. Changed for me, at least. Things have obviously not changed where he is concerned. _

I felt incredibly stupid for feeling so upset, but I couldn't shake the sadness. While passing by my favorite park on the way home, I decided to stop for a moment. Taking a seat on the merry go round, I shoved my feet in the dirt and pushed off. I propped them back up and hugged my knees to my chest as the images of the playground slowly began to swirl around me.

_Face it. You're jealous. As much as you don't want to admit it, it's true. You like Freddie. Claim to hate him all you want but the reality is that you never have and never will._

A shrill chime unexpectedly filled the quiet night, startling me.

_What was that?_

I stopped the merry-go-round, trying to find out where the noise had come from. I chuckled quietly as it hit me that it had been my cell phone. I grabbed my purse and fished around for the device. The front of my phone bared Carly's name. A text message.

_**Don't forget about the show in the morning! We still have to figure out details, so please don't be late, either! Love ya- Carly**_

Alright, who did she think she was? I never forgot about the show! Sure, I was late sometimes but I NEVER forgot.

I shook my head, trying to stop any more slightly mean thoughts. I never would've had a thought like that if I hadn't been so upset.

_I'm not being fair. Carly's still my best friend. Just because she likes Freddie now and he likes her and I like him and he doesn't like me, that's no reason to take it out on her. Wow, that sounds complicated. _

My eyes widened in shock as I noticed the time. 12:15.

_I've been here longer than I thought! Better head home and get some sleep. Don't want to be late tomorrow. A whole day of hanging out with Carly and Freddie. Should be fun!_

It was not until the events of the night replayed themselves for the last time that I grasped what I had just thought.

_Fun. Yeah, right. _

**Yes, I'm aware of how short this is, but hopefully it's enough to get you interested. Like I said, wrote this ages ago. Bare with me! In the meantime, reviews on whether it's awful, mediocre, or awesome would be greatly appreciated! But no pressure…**


	2. Call Me Confused

**Thanks so much to everyone who gave me feedback on the first chapter! I love you all so much (especially Sam, my best friend and wife, haha!) Though I have most of this written (but not quite all), I feel the need to tell you guys that I will not be the best updater, and the chapters are fairly short. I just haven't been motivated to write what needs to be written yet. Plus, I have school and all that as well. I will get it done as soon as I can, though. Promise! As of right now, once a month is the plan. We'll see how that goes. I hope you enjoy anyway!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly. But I do own one of the most powerful Seddie-shipping hearts out there!**

Chapter 2- Freddie's POV

I unwrapped my hands from around Carly's waist and her eyes met mine as the slow, romantic song ended.

"Thanks, Freddie. I needed that." she smiled.

"Anytime." I smiled back.

She looked at her watch, letting out a soft, astonished gasp. "I wasn't even paying any attention to the time! Look at how late it is."

I glanced at my own watch and grimaced. "My mom's gonna freak."

"Don't worry, I'll talk to her. You're with me, she'll understand. Luckily, I have the cool guardian. Spencer won't care." A look of concern washed over her face as she bit her bottom lip, pondering it further. "Then again, he didn't seem himself when I left the house. You know, the whole going out with a boy thing. He doesn't handle it so well. I better call him to let him know we're on our way home."

"Right. I should call my mom, too."

After managing to convince my mom that I was still alive, not hurt, and germ free I walked over to the other side of the Groovy Smoothie where I found Carly, still gabbing on her phone.

"Yes, Spencer. I'm okay. Promise! No, he didn't try anything. He actually drove me insane because he kept interrupting me and I yelled at him to get out. I'll tell you everything when I get there. We'll be home soon. Love you, too. Bye."

She snapped the phone shut loudly in irritation.

"He alright?" I asked.

"He says he is, but then he started asking me a thousand questions! So I'm not sure. If he's not right now, he will be. Told me he appreciated me calling him," she shrugged. "What about your mom?"

"She's fine. Just asked me the usual stuff."

Carly giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"I was just laughing at the fact that your mom is normally the paranoid one, but you got off the phone with her before I was able to hang up with my typically laid-back brother!"

I grinned and nodded my head in agreement. "We've caused both of them enough trauma for tonight. I say we go home."

The short walk to our apartments was filled with comfortable silence.

"Thanks again, Freddie. You saved this horrible evening for me!" she stated once we stood in the foyer.

"I'm glad I could help." I responded with a smile.

"Well… good night! See you in the morning?"

"Bright and early." I promised. "Good night!"

I turned the doorknob and jumped back in alarm. My mother was standing right in front of me.

"Hi, honey! Did you have a nice time?"

"Yeah. It was… a little weird at first, but in the end it was fun." I managed to reply once I calmed down.

"Weird how? Now, Freddie, you assured me that-"

I interrupted as soon as I saw where this conversation was heading. "I'm fine, mom! The girl I went out with was a little strange, that's all. She's a magician."

She frowned and winkled her nose in slight skepticism. For a split second she looked as if she wanted to quiz me some more, but decided against it.  
"I see. Well, as long as you had fun, I guess that's all that matters. I think I'm going to go to bed now. It's late. You should do the same," she advised.

"Awww!" I complained. "I'm really not that tired yet. Can't I stay up and watch just a little TV first?"

She sighed. "I suppose. Not too much later!" she warned.

"Thanks, mom. Love you! Night."

She kissed me on the top of my head. "Good night. Love you, too."

I tried to concentrate on what I was watching, but my mind began to wander.

_I can't believe I actually danced with Carly. It's like a dream come true. Holding her, having her head on my shoulder… So close that I could've kissed her! It was nice.  
_

I swallowed hard. _Kiss. Nice. _Those two words together made me uneasy. I suddenly had a queasy feeling in the pit of my stomach.

_That's exactly the word Sam used to describe _our _kiss.  
_

My memory flashed back to the three of us surrounded by duct tape, trapped together in Carly's apartment against our will. She had asked Sam and me if we liked the kiss. The answer? Yes. I liked it a lot. There was no way on earth I was going to admit it before Sam did, though. What if I liked it and she didn't? That would've been the ultimate humiliation! Thankfully, Spencer broke in before either one of us had the chance to reply.

The kiss _had_ been nice. An entirely different kind of nice than dancing with Carly. Maybe it hadn't been such a dream come true after all.

_Stop it! You don't like Sam. Even if you did, she still hates you. It's clear from the way she makes fun of you and hurts you all the time. Get over it. Why would you want to be with someone like that, anyway?  
_

It wasn't logical, but deep down I knew that I _did_ want to be with someone like that.

_Sure, Sam may hit you. She may call you names. But if she didn't then she wouldn't be Sam. Would you want her any other way?_

I shook my head in response to my own thought.

_I__ wouldn't change a thing about Sam. Not one.  
_

I grumbled in frustration.

_This is too much to take in right now. Sleep probably isn't such a bad idea. I'll wake up tomorrow with a clear mind and maybe start seeing things from a different perspective.  
_

The tense feeling in my stomach returned as I crawled beneath the covers.

_But that's a really big maybe._

**End of chapter 2! Again, I hope you all enjoyed. Thanks for taking the time to read, and feedback of any sort is always much appreciated! :) You guys rock. Until next time...!**


End file.
